Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile computing devices and more particularly to systems and methods for holding and securing a mobile computing device in a brick-and-mortar shopping environment.
Background of the Invention
As mobile computing devices have matured, their impressive features and capabilities have made them useful in the shopping environment. However, in a shopping environment, a customer may desire to have his or hands free to inspect products, select products, place products into a shopping cart, or the like. As a result, holding a mobile computing device in a hand or repeatedly retrieving a mobile computing device from a pocket or purse may be undesirable. Moreover, leaving a mobile computing device out (e.g., in a shopping cart) may expose the mobile computing device to theft. Accordingly, what is needed is a system supporting easy and secure incorporation of a customer's mobile computing device into a brick-and-mortar shopping environment.